Falling in Love Now
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: "Right now, I'm in love with you!" In which Tsukishima ends up having a crush on his senpai, and the feeling in his chest irritates him as he tries to deny these feelings he has. Not to mention how oblivious and calm she is towards his feelings and snide remarks. Tsukishima Kei/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

❝Without realizing you were an upperclassman, I said such harsh words. Our first encounter was the worst!❞

【Falling In Love Now, Honeyworks】

* * *

「Prologue」

_It was already after school. The tall blonde splashed some water over his face, a light blush stained his pale cheeks as he finally had the courage to do it. Today was the day he would confess to his crush. It took a while to gather it all up, but he finally thought now was the best time. He sighed as he wiped the water off his face and stood up straight. He then headed to the classroom where he told her to meet him at. Standing in front of the door, he let out another sigh. He wasn't the type of person to get so worked up over these type of things, yet here he was, freaking over such a trivial thing. He closed his eyes, gathering what little courage he had left and proceeded to open the door. Inside the classroom, he saw a figure waiting patiently for him._

_"Go out with me."_

* * *

「Chapter 1」

【春】-「1年生」

Tsukishima Kei was gazing out the window as he saw many students next walk through the gate. He was in his class with his "friend" Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined, "C'mon! We have to get to practice!" He said, "What are you waiting for?" He asked the blonde giant. Tsukishima merely brushed him off as he continued to stare down at the students heading their way into the school, where his golden eyes landed on a certain figure. A young girl with short brown hair and eyes, wearing a white bow in her hair was talking to her friend, until she looked up and saw Tsukishima gazing at her from the window. She then flashed him a smile and waved at him, at this Tsukishima flushed a light pink hue on his cheeks and looked away in embarrassment.

Yamaguchi noticed this and looked down to see the girl his friend was looking at, "Eh? Isn't that Amamiya-senpai?" He asked, he looked back at Tsukishima and saw the slight pink hue on his cheeks. Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he shifted his eyes back and forth between the two, "EH?! EH?!" He exclaimed in shock, "What?! Since when did this happen?!" He asked. Tsukishima felt irritated with Yamaguchi's loud voice and pushed him away.

"It's nothing," He said and moved away from the window, "Let's just go already," He then made his way out of the classroom and to the gym.

"Eh? But wait! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cried, "You didn't tell me what happened!" He called after the blonde giant. As Tsukishima made his way to the volleyball court, his mind started to drift to the first encounter with his senpai.

* * *

_Tsukishima had been on cleaning duty along with a couple of other students. He was sweeping the floor as the other students were doing their own thing. __Everything was going fine for Tsukishima so far. He was just listening to his music as he swept, so he wouldn't be bothers. He was just about to head home when he heard a loud crash. He looked up to see dust on the floor he just swept._

_"Amamiya-san, are you alright?" A student asked a young girl with short brown hair and eyes on the floor. In his mind, she was quite plain, if it wasn't for the situation at hand, he would never have noticed her._

_"Ah, yeah I'm good," She then look down to see dirt on the floor. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and went over to sweep the dirt, "Ah, I'm so sorry for that!" She apologized._

_"Tch, what a mess..." he muttered, "Can't you people do anything right?" He criticized, "I can't believe I have to stuck in the same year with someone so unreliable."_

_"Ah..."She said, gaining his attention, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a first year..." She managed to say, "I'm actually a second year..." Tsukishima stared at her as her words sank down in his mind._

_"Eh?" His cheeks then flushed with a light pink hue of embarrassment. How could he mistake her for a 1st year? He instantly place his hands over his mouth to cover the pink hue._

_"But I'm really sorry for the inconvenience I cause for you though," She said, calmly despite his earlier harsh words. She then flashed him a small smile. Tsukishima felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when she did. He did not like this one bit._

* * *

Needless to say Tsukishima's first encounter with his senpai was the _worst_.

It had been a few days since that encounter, and Tsukishima had recently started to noticed his senpai more often then usual. In the mornings, he would always look down through the window to spot his senpai as she would wave up at him with that smile of hers, which resulted him to turn his gaze away. He and Yamaguchi arrived at the gym to start their morning practice routine. Entering inside the gym, Tsukishima's body went rigid when he saw a certain brown haired senpai talking to one of the managers and then waved goodbye to them. There came that strange feeling in chest he had been feeling lately. It was irritating him.

"Ah! Tsukki! It's Amamiya-san!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, he then went behind Tsukishima and pushed him towards them, "Amamiya-san!" He called out to her. She looked up to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Oh, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, what is it?" She asked politely. Tsukishima felt grateful that he held his usual cold exterior when she said his surname.

"Oh nothing, we were just curious on why our senpai was here!" Yamaguchi said with a smile.

"Oh, well I was just talking to Kiyoko-san, about lunch later today," She answered, walking towards the two.

"Really?" Yamaguchi asked, his curiosity quipped.

"Yeah, but she said had things to attend though and had to cancel," She explained, it was then an idea popped in Yamaguchi's mind.

"Oh, how about me and Tsukki join you during lunch?" He asked, Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi, but refrained from saying anything.

"Really?" Gazing up at her two kouhais, "That's very nice of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to either of you," She replied.

"No it's alright, we don't mind, right, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked the giant. Tsukishima remain silent as he stared at her. He quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"Why? There's no point in spending time with this unreliable chibi," Tsukishima said, rather bluntly, to which he mentally kicked himself for an unknown reason.

"Eh?!" Yamaguchi gapped at him, "Tsukki! This is our senpai!" He said, "That wasn't very nice," He added and gazed back to his senpai, who seemed uneffected by Tsukishima's remark.

"...Fine..." He muttered. Yamaguchi had a triumph smile and patted Tsukishima's back.

"Great, we'll see you later on the rooftop then!" He said.

"Alright, if it's fine with you two, I'll see you both later then," She said and left the gym. Once she was gone, Tsukishima slapped Yamaguchi in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for Tsukki?!" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You know what that was for," He muttered and proceeded to walked away.

* * *

**Hello, first Haikyuu! Fanfic and of course it's going to be a Tsukishima fic, I got inspired to write this after listening to HoneyWorks song Ima Suki Ni Naru/ Falling in Love Now. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC, I hate it when that happens. I'm pretty sure this chapter is really lame, I can't really start off the beginning chapters that well, anyways hope you enjoyed the story! WARNING: This chapter is unedited.**


	2. Chapter 2

❝When our eyes meet, you'll be the first one to give me a smile.❞

【Falling In Love Now, Honeyworks】

* * *

「Chapter 2」

【春】-「1年生」

Amamiya Ayano sat in her class as she diligently took down notes. Her classmate sitting in front of her, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, had fallen asleep. Ayano noticed this and took the liberty of waking him up before he gets into trouble...again...

"Tanaka-san, Tanaka-san!" She said, as she reach over to nudge his back. He ignored her attempts and continued to dream happily. Ayano sighed and sat back in her seat. She supposed she'll lend her notes to him again. Once the bell for lunch rung, Ayano stood up from her seat and took out her bento. She then walked out of the classroom and proceeded to make her way to the rooftop. When she arrived, she saw her two kouhais waiting for her.

"Ah, Amamiya-san!" The freckled faced boy greeted, waving his arms at her. Ayano smiled at the two as she walked over to them.

"Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, thank you for doing this, but you two really didn't need to do that though," She said.

"Eh? No, no, it's really fine!" Yamaguchi said, slightly surprised by how polite she was acting. He sat down on the ground and shifted his eyes to Tsukishima, who had one hand covering his face as he was looking away from her. The freckled teen mentally chuckled as he saw the pale pink blush on his friend's cheeks. It was cute how Tsukishima was acting all flustered like this.

"Still, thank you anyways," She added before opening her bento. Yamaguchi peered over to see what she had an omelette with fried rice and a onigiri shaped into the head of a bunny.

"Wow! That onigiri look so cute! Did you make it Amamiya-san?" He asked, Ayano nodded as smiling as her freckled face kouhai admired her handy work and gave him her bento so he could get a closer look at it, "Wow! Tsukki! Look at how she got all the blush and everything!" Yamaguchi said.

"Hm, you spent all your time doing this? Pathetic..." Tsukishima muttered, the words naturally coming out of his mouth without him realizing it. Ayano merely smiled as she still unaffected by them.

"I guess I did spend too much time on it, maybe it's because I have too much time on my hands," She agreed with Tsukishima, "I don't have any after school activities to do," She noted.

"Maybe you should join a culinary club, you seem to be good at this kind of thing," Yamaguchi pointed out.

"No, no, I'm actually a bit of a klutz, if I were to join such a club, I would probably make quite the mess," She said, giggling at the thought. Yamaguchi smiled as she admitted her faults,_ So cute! _He thought, admiring her modesty.

"Tch," Tsukishima clicked his tongue, turning his head away from her as his faint pink blush started to become a slightly darker shade. Yamaguchi chuckled at his friend again. He then flickered his gold colored eyes back at her, her mocha brown eyes looked up from her lunch and gazed into his eyes. He quickly broke his gaze away from her when she smiled at him. That innocence she had was irritating. He hated it...

* * *

The bell rung and Ayano bid her goodbyes to her two kouhais. On their way back, Yamaguchi started to speak, "I didn't think you would get a crush on Amamiya-san," He noted, "I mean, she's so nice and polite! Plus she our senpai," He said.

"It's not a crush, who would want to date such a klutz? She's small, unreliable, and too plain," Tsukishiia retorted, he refused to have such feelings for someone like that.

"Tsukki, you're such a tsundere!" Yamaguchi said, smiling. It was cute how the blonde giant was denying his feelings.

"Stop spouting such nonsense, it's not a crush, just seeing her irritates me..." He answered. Yamaguchi frowned slightly and sighed as he knew that Tsukishima will continue to deny his feelings. For the rest of the day, Yamaguchi didn't bother Tsukishima with their senpai.

* * *

At practice, Tsukishima had been off lately. For some reason, his mind kept on drifting to Ayano. He'd look at his teammates and start to think how short they were compared to them then to how short Ayano was. To a normal sized person, she was average height, but Tsukishima still found her to be short. He ended up getting repeatively smacked in the face by the volleyball as he was deep in thought. He absolutely hated it. His teammates were curious as to why he was acting this way.

"Ne, Yamaguchi, why's the brat off his game today?" Tanaka asked, as he and Nishinoya were talking to the freckled face boy.

"Eh? Um..." Yamaguchi paused as he wondered if he should tell them, being the good friend he was he decided not to, "He just has a lot on his mind, that's all," He said, which was true.

"Eh? Like what?" Nishinoya asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe he's got a crush on someone?" Tanaka said in a mocking voice as he made kissy faces. Tsukishima instantly stiffened and glared at them, before getting hit in the face by the volleyball again.

"GEH?! Just thinking about it makes me cringe..." Nishinoya muttered, shuddering at the thought of the blonde giant in such a situation.

"You're right, no way that brat can have a crush on anyone," Tanaka agreed, "And even if he did, I'm pretty sure no girl would want to date him with that attitude of his." Once he said that, the doors opened to reveal Ayano, holding some papers in her hand.

"Eh? Amamiya-san? What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Oh, Yamaguchi-kun, I just came to see a classmate of mine, he's in the volleyball team," She said, she then noticed Tanaka next to him, "Oh! Tanaka-san!" She called out to him, Ayano made her way to him and handed him the papers, "Here, these are the notes we took in class today," She said.

"Wah, Amamiya-chan! Arigatou~~!" He said, smile while he had a blush on his face.

"You're welcome, I would have given it to you earlier before you headed to practice, but sensei put me on cleaning duty," She explained, "I just came to give this to you, I'll see you tomorrow, Tanaka-san," She said and made her way to the door, "Oh, Yamaguchi-kun, I hope we could eat lunch together again!" With that she left, waving them goodbyes. Yamaguchi waved goodbye as he smiled. _She's such a kind senpai,_ He thought.

"Oi, Ryu, since when did you became so close to someone so cute?!" Nishinoya asked, jealous that his friend knew someone almost as cute as Kiyoko.

"Hehe, jealous, Noya-san?" He asked, smugly, "Amamiya-chan and I have the same class together! She's so nice and everything, and super smart! She helps me a lot in class!" He continued, closing his eyes as he gushing over how nice his classmate is. His eyes snapped opened when he realized something, "EH! WAIT!" He said and grabbed Yamaguchi by his shirt, "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN BY 'I HOPE WE CAN EAT LUNCH TOGETHER AGAIN'?!" He fumed, Yamaguchi started to panic as his other senpai was yelling at him.

"E-eh?! N-nothing!" He said, "Tsukki and I just ate with with Amamiya-san," He explained.

"WHAT?! That brat was there too?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed together. It was then that two volleyballs came and hit the two hot-headed 2nd years. They both landed flat on their faces and looked back up to see said brat holding a volleyball in one hand.

"Oops, my hand slipped," He said nonchalantly as he had a smug smile.

"AS IF!" The two fumed, standing up as they had fire in their eyes. Tsukishima merely brushed them off as he went back to practice. For some reason, when he saw her talking to those hot-headed 2nd years, he felt even more irritated then when he was thinking of her. She was really annoying for being on his mind all the time.

* * *

**The second chapter is up, the story is going to be more focused on Tsukki and his feels cause he can be such a tsuntsun~~! I'm trying to not make anyone OOC, so if I did make anyone OOC, please let me know! (*≧m≦*) But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review give me more motivation to post more often! (｡･****ω･｡****)ﾉ （●****´∀｀）ノ **


	3. Chapter 3

❝It bothers me, that innocence.❞

【Falling In Love Now, Honeyworks】

* * *

「Chapter 3」

【春】-「1年生」

In class 2-1, Ayano was preparing to leave for the day, when the classroom door slid open to reveal a boy with short messy blonde hair swept to the left side and carmel eyes, "Oi, Ayano? Are you in here?" He asked, looking for the young girl.

"Eh? Kazuya-kun? What is it?" She asked, a light blush appearing on her cheeks

"Oh, there you are!" He exclaimed and made his way to her, "Nishikawa and Kanada said that they're gonna go check out the volleyball team."

"Eh? Is there a reason why?" She asked, he merely shrugged, "Hm, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with them..." She thought.

"In the end you'll just be reading your shojo mangas right?" He deadpanned.

"Maybe..." She smiled shyly as she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and followed him out as the two made their way to the gym.

"So, have you confessed to the guy you like yet?" Kazuya asked, startling the brunette.

"Eh?! Um...no, not exactly..." She muttered, averting her eyes away from him as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"What? Really?" Kazuya said, "Well, you better do it soon, we're still in our youth..." He said, Ayano gazed at him and sighed.

"Yeah...I will..." _One day...I'll confess to him..._

* * *

"Woo, that was close! We made it!" The one with long, black hair tied into twin ponytails and dark brown eyes said. The one next to her had reddish brown, messy, short hair with brown eyes. He yawned as the black haired one made her way to a seat nearby, he followed after but stopped as he saw some girls sitting nearby, "It's a good thing that there's not many people here, right Nishi-GEH?!" She turned around to see her companion shamelessly flirting with the girls.

"Hey, we know each other, right?" He asked, sitting next to the girls as some giggled at his attempt to flirt, "We've met before..." He said flashing one a sparkling smile before the black haired one grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him away.

"Oi, what are you doing Nishikawa-senpai?" She asked.

"I'm not really interested in volleyball..." He started, waving the girls goodbye as he was being dragged away.

"Whatever, just shut up and watch! You're cousin is the captain, right?" She asked.

"Hmm...Daiccchi? I guess..."

"What do you mean by you guess?" She muttered.

"Well... if Daicchi was a girl, I would definitely pay attention!" He retorted, causing her to contort her face in disgust as they sat down.

"You're a very pathetic senpai..." Kazuya muttered as he walked behind the 3rd year, as both he and Ayano took a seat next to them.

"How hurtful, Kazucchi!" He pouted, Kazuya's face contorted at the nickname.

"That nickname itself shows how gross you are, senpai..." The black haired one snickered.

"Erucchi?! Why is that when the four of us are together, you all pick on me?!" He cried, she then crossed her arms and huffed.

"That's because you're a pervert! And I told you to stop with those ridiculous nicknames, it's Eruna not Erucchi!" She scolded, Nishikawa then turning to Ayano.

"Amacchi! You're the only one who truly love me, right?"

"Wouldn't love be to strong of a word to describe friendship?" She asked, innocently, while reading her manga. Nishikawa onto his knees as he started to sob silently,

"I was rejected by Amacchi as well!"

"Nice one,Tsukishima!" Nishikawa paused from his emotional toll and looked up to see Tsukishima on the court.

"Uwah! That guy is super tall! Perfect for a middle blocker..." Eruna said.

"Oh from what I remember, that's Tsukishima Kei, surprisingly he's only a first year," He said.

"NO WAY?!" Eruna and Kazuya gapped at him.

"Yup, apparently from Daicchi, he has a terrible personality, he's rude, blunt, and likes to rile people up, yet there's not much known about him...he's quite an enigma...kinda like a hero from a shojo manga...or better yet a possibly less annoying Kazucchi!"

"Are you trying to start a fight, punk...?" The blonde asked, his eyes darkening.

"Will you both shut up and die, idiots..." Eruna deapanned.

"How mean!" He pouted, but paused as he remembered something, "Ah, speaking of shojo! Amacchi! I need you to help me with this game!" Ayano lowered her book and gazed at the 3rd year.

"Game?"

"Yeah, this part that I got to is super hard, I really need help!"

* * *

「_Asami: "Oi! You promised me that you would walk me home!" _

_Sayu: "Eh? But you said you would walk me, right?"_

_Protagonist: "...Um..."_

_Asami/ Sayu: "Who are you going to go with?!"_」

"Amacchi! Who should I go home with?!" Nishikawa asked, panicking as he was struggling who to choose. Ayano kept on reading her manga as she hummed.

"Hmm...maybe Asami, she seems really mad at them moment..." She said, flickering her mocha brown eyes at the screen of his PSP.

"Oi, Nishikawa, the more you play, more you'll be further away from reality..." Kazuya called out to him.

"HUSH!" Nishikawa shushed the blonde, who seemed a bit irritated, "Amacchi! Help me out!"

"Why are you asking me Kashi-senpai?" Ayano asked.

"Because! You read a new shojo manga everyday! You must have some insight on how girls act! Plus you're a girl yourself!" He noted.

"That's a stupid reason..." Kazuya muttered.

"HUUSSSHH!"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm an expert at dating sims..." Ayano replied.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

* * *

Meanwhile with the volleyball team, Suguwara noticed the group of four sitting near by, the black haired girl watching intensely as the others played while the other three where in their own conversation. The blonde seemingly irritated with the one with reddish brown hair while the girl with short brown hair was stuck in the middle as the two boys continued in their conversation.

"Oi, Suguwara, what are you looking at?" Daichi asked as he made his way over to the vice captain.

"Oh, nothing I just noticed that we have some visitors," Suguwara said, noting to the group. Daichi looked up at the group, but once he saw the one with reddish brown hair, his mood turned sour and his expression darkened along with the aura surrounding him, Suguwara noticed this and tensed up, "Eh? Wh-what is it?"

"That idiot..." Daichi muttered, the aura around him darkening even more that the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and sweat dropped at him.

"Oi, Sugu-chan, what's wrong with Daichi?" Tanaka whispered in the vice captain's ear, albeit frightened that something bad would happen to him.

"I don't really know..." He whispered back.

"Oi! Daicchi~!" They all looked up to see the boy with reddish brown hair waving at their captain, and on cue Daichi's mood took a turn for the worse as he grabbed the nearest volleyball and chucked it at the male, causing his team to jump as the boy fell back from the impact. The others surrounding the fallen boy all gathered around him as the blonde poked him.

"Woah, I think he's dead..." Kazuya muttered with an impassive expression.

"Severs him right..." Eruna sighed with her hands on her hips as she was now standing.

"Kashi-senpai!" Ayano cried as she tried to wake the poor 3rd year student. Hearing her voice, Tsukishima looked over to see Ayano shaking Nishikawa's shoulders to wake him up. Seeing this, he felt his stomach lunched as countless thoughts entered his mind. _Why is she so close to him? Are they related? IS HE HER BOYFRIEND? _Those thoughts swirled in him mind as watched them.

"Uwah! Daicchi! That hurts!" Nishikawa exclaimed, sitting up as he rubbed his head.

"Good!" Diachi exclaimed, "What are you even doing here, idiot?" He asked.

"Oh, well Erucchi wanted to see you guys play!" Nishikawa replied.

"Oi...don't put me on the spot!" Eruna fumed, slapping Nishikawa upside the head.

"Ite! So mean..." Nishikawa pouted.

"I'm sure Eruna-chan didn't mean it, Kashi-senpai..." Ayano said, patting the older boy on the shoulder. Tsukishima stiffened hearing the nickname she gave him, _K-Kashi-senpai?! They're on nickname basis?! _He thought, a dark aura started to emit from the blonde. Yamaguchi sighed as he noticed the dark aura and made his way to Ayano.

"Amamiya-san, what are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Ah, Yamaguchi-kun! It's as Kashi-senpai said, Eruna-chan just wanted to see you all play," She answered.

"Eh, is that so?" Tsukishima said, joining into the conversation, "Or is it that senpai has a crush on someone here?" He teased.

"Eh, Tsukishima-kun?!" Ayano said, blushing slightly at the word crush, "I-I don't have crush!" She said hastily.

"Eh? But weren't you telling me how you planned on confessing to him?" Kazuya said.

"Ah! I mean I do have a crush! But they're not in the volleyball club!" She said, blushing more.

"Sure, sure," Tsukishima teased. Her blush was quite adorable, but he realized that she does have a crush on someone that wasn't on the volleyball team. Meaning that it wasn't him. Tsukishima felt his disheartened a bit, but brushed the feeling off. It wasn't as if he had any serious feelings towards her. Right?

"A-anyways, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, how have you been?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Hmm, fine I guess, if it weren't those idiots and shrimp for making such a ruckus, everything would be just perfect~!" He continued with a smile, verbally insulting Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata. Hinata then raise his fist at the blonde and bounced on his feet.

"Huh? You wanna fight, huh?" Hinata said.

"Oi! Hinata! Quit messing around, idiot!" Kageyama appeared as he hit the hyper red head upside the head.

"Ah, now the King has appeared," Tsukishima said.

"Say that again?" Kageyama asked, his eyes darkening.

"You heard me, King," Tsukishima repeated, provoking Kageyama as his teammates stare at the two as they got into their usual bantering.

"Ah, there they go again..." Suguwara sighed, before turning to Ayano and co. "Oh by the way, I'm Suguwara Koshi, from 3-4," He introduced himself.

"Oh, Amamiya Ayano, from 2-1," Ayano said.

"Kanada Eruna, from 2-2!" Eruna said, slinging her arms around Ayano.

"Kumori Kazuya, from 2-2 as well," Kazuya said. Nishikawa then jumped onto his feet and had his arm around the blonde, much to the blonde's distaste.

"And I'm Nishikawa Kashitaro~! From 3-1!" It was then that Daichi hit him again, "Ite! Daicchi~! You're such a mean cousin!" He pouted as he rubbed his head.

"It's your own fault for being an idiot..." Daichi muttered.

"Hm..." Nishikawa hummed and shrinked away from Daichi. Eruna snickered as Kazuya sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Kashi-senpai, you should really be listen to your cousin..." Ayano said.

"Eh? Amacchi?!" Nishikawa gasped as the younger girl told him off.

"See, even she agree..." Daichi muttered and turned towards them, "I'm sorry about him, my name is Sawamura Daichi by the way," He introduced himself.

"Ah, no, if anything we should be sorry about him, Sawamura-senpai," Ayano said.

"Yeah, we have to be forced to hang with him everyday..." Eruna said.

"At least you're not related to him..." Daichi muttered, earning a pout and a "How cruel!" from Nishikawa.

"Why is it I'm the one who get verbally abused?!" Nishikawa asked, comical tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry Kashi-senpai," Ayano said, patting his shoulder.

"Uwah! Amacchi~!" He cried as he hugged her tightly. It was then that Tsukishima emitted the dark aura again, only this time his teammates and Nishikawa noticed the dark aura. His teammates were confused as to why he was emitting such an aura, Nishikawa, on the other hand, had a small theory as to why he was acting this way. The 3rd year then let go of Ayano, causing the dark aura to slowly diminish, seeing his he hugged her again and the same intensity of the aura returned. Nishikawa gapped like fish as his theory was confirmed and a surge of ideas filled his mischievous mind.

"Kashi-senpai, can you please let go?" Ayano asked.

"Eh? But you're so cute, Amacchi~!" He gushed, pinching her cheeks now, "Ah, you're like the sister I've always wanted!" He cooed. Tsukishima couldn't help but glare at him, sending the 3rd year student daggers with his amber eyes.

"Oi, senpai, should I report you for harassing a student?" Tsukishima asked, in a teasing tone, but in actuality was using it to hide the malice he had for him at the moment. The blonde giant didn't understand why he felt this way, but he knew that he was irritated more then ever.

"EH?!" Nishikawa gasped, "How mean! I was just commenting on how cute she is~!" He said, "I mean look at her, isn't she adorable?" He asked the blonde.

"No." _Yes._

"Heh," Nishikawa smirked, "I know you're lying!" He said, letting go of the brunette and proceeded behind the blonde middle blocker, pushing him towards Ayano, "You're probably a tsundere! Ah, maybe that's why you're so blunt and rude to people!"

"What are you doing Nishikawa...?" Kazuya asked, wondering what idiotic idea he has in mind now.

"Oh, nothing~!" He said, but that mischievous glint in his brown eyes told him and Daichi otherwise.

"Get out..." "Die..." The two muttered, having daggers of glares in their eyes.

"WHY?!" Nishikawa cried.

"Kashi-senpai, maybe we should head home now," Ayano said.

"Hm, it is getting late..." Kazuya noted, glancing at his phone before putting it back in his pocket, "C'mon Ayano, we better go home before our parents get worried..." He said. Tsukishima immediately snapped his head to the shorter blonde as he heard him say her first name so causally, not to mention without honorifics!

"Ah, yeah Kazuya-kun!" She said and adjusted her bag.

"We're heading out you guys," Kazuya said, waving goodbye as he exited the gym with Ayano.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Kashi-senpai, Eruna-chan!"

"Yeah, sure, see ya..." Eruna said.

"Eh?! Amacchi? Kazucchi? You're leaving me?!" Nishikawa cried, but seeing how they were gone, he sighed and adjusted his bag, "I guess it can't be helped..." He muttered, "Yo! Daicchi! Erucchi and I are gonna head out too!" He called out as he linked arms with the dark haired girl, "Tell Auntie that I said hi!"

"Tell her yourself..." Daichi sighed.

"Sure, maybe I'll drop by later this week!" Nishikawa beamed, which led to Daichi to instantly regret what he said.

"Please don't..."

"Nope~! It's already decided~!" He said and then waved goodbye.

* * *

Since both Nishikawa and Eruna lived the same street they proceeded to walk together, despite the girl's resentment towards the older boy, "Oi, senpai, what the heck was that you were doing with the tall middle blocker?" Eruna asked, she was curious on why he was acting the way he was back their.

"Hm? Oh that? Ah, it's nothing~!" He smiled, "I just think I found some inspiration now."

"'Inspiration'? You mean for that shojo manga you had to do?" Eruna asked, yes you read correctly. Despite that Nishikawa Kashitaro was a flirt-albeit an annoying one-the boy was a passionate shojo mangaka. The only ones that knew this was Eruna since their families had been friends with each other for as long as either could remember, thus she was constantly at his house and vice versa. Even though, she found his to be quite annoying and irritating, she still considered him a friend and kept his secret.

"Yup~! I've finally found it! The inspiration that I need!" He proclaimed, "Now all I have to do is watch those two and see their progress!" He said, muttering to himself.

"'Those two'? Who exactly?" She asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Eh? You mean you didn't see it?!" He asked, slightly shocked, he thought it was quite obvious, "It was obvious that Tsukishimacchi has feelings for Amacchi!" He said, causing Eruna to stop walking and stare at him.

"Eh?! WHAT?! You mean that huge middle blocker has feelings for Ayano?!" She exclaimed. Nishikawa nodded, confirming this.

"Yeah, it was obvious when you take a closer look."

"Eh...I didn't think Ayano would catch someone like him..." She muttered, "I mean did you see the way he acted to his teammates?! He's so rude!" She said.

"All of a more reason to get them together!" He chuckled, taking his fingers together, as if he was a villain.

"...Please stop...you know she has a crush on someone else right?"

"I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!"

"Oh dear lord, it's started..."

* * *

**I know I said the story is gonna be more focused on Tsukki, but let's be honest the way he acts now, not much progress will get done, and I can't have Yamaguchi do all the work, so I made more OC's cause someone need to push the two together, or get Tsukki to get closer to her. I actually like Kashi, he's amazing he's like Juta from Otomen (another inspiration for this fanfic). Anyways, I'm planning on doing more Haikyuu! stories after this fic is done, I have the list on my profile, so when this one is done, I'll have a poll on which one should be posted next, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note: chapters are unedited, due to lack of a beta... (o;TωT)o**


	4. Chapter 4

❝One day, I'll realize that I've fallen in love.❞

【Falling In Love Now, Honeyworks】

* * *

「Chapter 4」

【春】-「1年生」

The next day, afterschool, Nishikawa decided to observe his muses (Ayano and Tsukishima). Though the idea was quite "stupid and unethical" as quoted by Eruna, Nishikawa was absolutely certain that he will go down with this ship no matter what. The young 3rd year was in deep thought as he walked around the hallway, but his thoughts were broken when he heard a voice called out to someone.

"Tsukki!" He peered over the edge of the wall to see a freckled faced 1st year make his way over to the smirked as a mischievous idea formed in his mind.

* * *

Tsukishima was walking down the halls, he took a glance outside the window where he saw class 2-1 out during their gym class. His eyes were fixated on Ayano, dressed in a jersey jacket and sweatpants, her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. _Cute..._He thought. He blinked for a minute...did he just called her cute? Tsukishima shrugged the thought off, but kept his eyes on her. He watched her make her way back to the class, only to end up trip over her feet. _Such a klutz...so cute though..._He then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yamaguchi call his name out.

"Tsukki!" He glanced his eyes to the freckled faced boy as he made his way towards him, " There you are, Tsukki!"

"Yamaguchi...why were you running?"

"Eh? I was looking for you!" Yamaguchi said.

"Why? I told you I was going to be here," Tsukishima said.

"Eh?! Since when?!" Yamaguchi cried, Tsukishima didn't answered, which made the freckled faced boy sigh, "Oh, were you watching Amamiya-san?" He asked, noticing her class were right outside.

"Don't make up stories, Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima denied, but Yamaguchi knew that he was lying. _Ah, you were weren't you..._

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Tsukki, I would feel the same if I had a crush too," Yamaguchi admitted, but then a thought came to mind, "Ah, wait, isn't this the first time you've had a crush on someone?" He asked out loud. Nearby Nishikawa grinned as he listened in on the conversation.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi, beisdes we don't know her..."

"2nd year. Class 1," A voice stared, causing the two 1st years to jump, "162 cm. 43kg." They both looked to see Nishikawa leaning against the window next to Tsukishima.

"Gwah!" Yamaguchi yelped, "W-w-where?!" He stuttered.

"Hey, Tsukicchi, don't you think she's cute?" Nishikawa asked, avoiding the freckled faced one's question. _T-Tsukicchi?!_ The two thought, repeating the embarrassing and slightly gross nickname in their heads, "Hey..." He started as he went closer to Tsukishima, "...you like her, don't you, Tsukicchi?" It was then that the two 1st years proceed to panic, well Yamaguchi mostly.

"What? Of course not..." Tsukishima said, keeping a calm outward expression, though he was actually panicking on the inside as well. _Lair! _Both Yamaguchi and Nishikawa thought.

"Eh? Really?" Nishikawa nodded, _He's such a tsundere~! _The 3rd year thought, "Well then, I guess I'll make her my precious kouhai then~!" He said as he clasped his hands together. They started at the 3rd year for a moment as things started to go down hill, _W-WHAAATTT?!_

* * *

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I meant...its a confession rival declaration~!"_

"Uwah! What a turn out!" Ayano gasped as she closed the book in her hands. She had just finished reading this new shojo manga she brought from the store the other day.

"Oh, isn't that new manga, Ai no Monogatari*, Amamiya-san?" A girl asked, startling her.

"Eh? Yeah! I just started reading it," Ayano said.

"Really? I've always liked the author Narumi Kasumi," The other girl said, "And the main character Tsukiyo** is a real tsundere, but she really just doesn't know how to express her feelings towards Ameryuu***."

"Ah, why can't all guys be like him? He's sweet and kind, unlike guys like Nishikawa and Tsukishima!" Another girl blanted.

"Ah...Kashi-senpai and Tsukishima-kun are nice, they just tend to be over the top with things..." Ayano said.

"I guess at first glance they are, but when you really get to know them, they're really not that great of guys to be with, relationship wise!" One said.

"Hm..." Ayano hummed.

"Oi! Amacchi!" Nishikawa said, entering the classroom.

"Ah, speak of the devil..." The girls muttered as he made his way towards Ayano.

"Ah, Kashi-senpai, what is it?" She asked, he was about to reply when he saw the manga.

"Eh? What's that?" He asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Hm? Oh this? It's a new shojo manga that just recently came out, it's called Ai no Monogatari by Narumi Kasumi-san," She said.

"Really? That's cool," He said, though what he truly wanted to say what this: _Uwah! Amacchi! You're reading my book! You're reading my book~~~! ෆු(*˃ர்˂*)ෆු _But the boy had to go under an alias in order to continued with his normal life.

"What was it you were about to say?" Ayano asked.

"Eh? Oh, that..." He said, "I wanted to talk with you alone."

* * *

It was now afterschool, Tsukishima was making his way home with Yamaguchi when he overheard a few girls nearby, "Hey did you hear? I saw Nishikawa-senpai and Amamiya-san in the alone together in the classroom."

"Eh? Poor girl, she's probably being play, Nishikawa-senpai is known for being a playboy..." The other said, "I bet she's gonna get dumped soon after..." Tsukishima stared after them as he recalled the conversation he had with the 3rd year earlier before. _"Well then, I guess I'll make her my precious kouhai then~!" _Tsukishima had a scowl grimacing his face. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Eh? Tsukki?! Where are you going?!" Yamaguchi asked as he saw the blonde walk about, but the blonde didn't answer, "...What's with him...?"

* * *

Tsukishima made his way through the halls, but paused in front of a classroom where he heard voices, "Kashi-senpai, please stop..." One said. Tsukishima immediately recognized this voice belonged to Ayano.

"Eh, don't worry, it's fine we're both alone anyways, no one will know," Another said. Tsukishima felt his blood start to boil and instantly flung the doors open.

"Oi! What are you-" Tsukishima paused mid-sentence as he saw Ayano and Nishikawa standing near a table with eggs, flour, milk, and a large bowl in front of them.

"Ah! I messed up the measurements!" Nishikawa pouted, Ayano gave her senpai a small smile and patted his back.

"It's fine, Kashi-senpai..." She said.

"Ah..." Tsukishima held a dumbfounded expression as he stared at the two mixing cake batter, Nishikawa looked up and noticed the blonde.

"Oh! Tsukicchi!" He said, while Ayano looked up at the blonde, noticing his presence.

"Eh, Tsukishima-kun?"

"I was just helping Amacchi with her homework, you know the Golden Week festival is coming up soon, ya know~!" Nishikawa said, grinning at him, "So you can go, if you want, 'kay~?"

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to Kashi-senpai..." Ayano said.

"Don't worry, if you don't finish it here, we can always finish at home, Amacchi~!" Nishikawa said, before glancing back at Tsukishima, _I hope that worked!_ He thought, hoping his plan for this ship to sail would start to set in motion. Hearing those words, Tsukishima's eyes darken.

"I'll..." The blonde started, "I'll help too..." He said.

"Eh? Do you know how to bake cakes, Tsukishima-kun?" Ayano asked.

"Only strawberry short cakes..." He said.

"Eh? Really?" Ayano beamed, "That's so cute!" She smiled, Tsukishima blushed slightly and looked away, but Nishikawa noted that the tip of the blonde's ears were turning red and stiffed a giggle. _Oh god, he's such a tsuntsun~! They're both so cute for each other~! _Nishikawa thought with a smile.

"I've never really knew that you would how to bake, Tsukicchi!" Nishikawa said, making the blonde contorted his face in disgust at the sound of the nickname.

"Hm, but it's nice..." Ayano muttered, "It's nice to know that there are some guys who like to do that sort of thing." Tsukishima felt his blush intensify and used one hand to cover his cheeks from letting the two see it, but unfortunately for him, Nishikawa had already seen it and started to coo at the sight mentally.

"I never said that I was good at it though, so don't expect it to think that it'll come out perfect..." He said abrasively.

"It's fine, I'll help you if anything goes wrong, like the good senpai I am!" She said. Tsukishima shrugged her off on the outside, but internally he was happy. For the next hour, the three spent their time making the cakes, by the time it was done, it was starting to get late.

"Wow, I didn't even noticed that it was getting dark out..." Nishikawa muttered as they had finished cleaning up.

"Ah, I should head home now!" Ayano said, hurrying as she grabbed her bag.

"A-ah! W-wait a minute!" Nishikawa said, stopping her, "It's too dark outside to let you walk home alone, Amacchi!" He said, "At least, let me walk you home at least...if something happens to you I would never let that down...also Erucchi and Kazucchi would murder me..."

"But, Kashi-senpai, you live in the opposite direction as me, I live this way..." She said, pointing the the direction of her house.

"B-but Amacchi..."

"I'll take her home then..." Tsukishima said.

"Eh? Tsukishima-kun?"

"It's in the same direction where I live, so it's not a problem..." He sighed. Nishikawa was smiling internally, _This wasn't part of the plan, but I love where this is going~! _He thought.

"Oh, alright then," Ayano agreed and started to walk out with Tsukishima in front, "I'll see you tomorrow Kashi-senpai!"

* * *

The walk to Ayano's house was silent, Tsukishima felt nervous, what if one of her family members see him? What if it was her father?! And her father started to get the wrong idea?! So many thoughts ran through his head while Ayano was on her phone, possibly texting her family that she was late.

"Ne, Tsukishima-kun," She started, startling him, "Thank you for walking me home," She said.

"...It's nothing..." He said.

"Still, thank you," She smiled, they continued walking until they saw Kazuya leaning against a light pole as he had his phone out. Ayano paused as she saw the other blonde, "Oh, Kazuya-kun!" She said, said blonde looked up to see her and Tsukishima.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I got carried away with the time," She laughed, nervously scratching her cheek.

"It's fine, I explained to your mom and dad that you were at school doing homework," He said.

"Thank you, Kazuya-kun!" She beamed at him.

"Don't worry about it," He said. Ayano nodded and looked back at Tsukishima, "Thank you again, Tsukishima-kun."

"I said it's nothing," He sighed, she then motioned him to bend down. He was reluctant at first, but seeing how she kept on motioning to, he sighed and bent down to her height, "What?" He asked. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

"Thanks again, Tsukishima-kun!" She said, before she and Kazuya started to walk back home.

* * *

Tsukishima arrived home, inside he quickly made his way to his room and threw his bag on the floor before laying on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind slowly drifting to the kiss on the cheek, he knew that she only did out of politeness. He did walk her home, it was natural for a girl to do something like that, but still...A few seconds later, his face grew as bright as tomato. He then used his arms to cover his eyes, his mind kept replaying the kiss. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he continued to dwell on the thought of her. _Get out! Get out! Get out! _He thought over and over. He found everything about her to be soothing. From her laughter, to her smile, and to her clumsiness. Everything that he found annoying in other, he found it to be endearing when it came to her. He couldn't get her out of her head. And as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one conclusion to his problem.

"...Shit..." He muttered.

Tsukishima Kei has fallen in love.

* * *

***- Made up manga name I made up for the story haha!**

****- Heroine of made up manga (I'm a dork slay me...)**

***** - Hero of made up manga (Please ignore me, I'm weird)**

**So I know Golden Week isn't for a while, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend that its coming up soon in the story's timeline. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyone that is a beta wants to help with this (I know there's a bunch of mistakes like spelling, grammar, and run on sentences...) just PM me, and thank you to all for the follows and faves, and to jollibean for the reviews** **о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ**


	5. Chapter 5

❝The countdown won't stop.❞

【Falling In Love Now, Honeyworks】

* * *

「Chapter 5」

【春】-「1年生」

A week has passed since that night, and Tsukishima has been doing his hardest to avoid Ayano, but would always fail. He tried to ignore her when ever her heard her voice in the halls, but he would unconsciously listen to her voice. It annoyed him to no end that he was in so deep in love. Tsukishima hadn't been getting sleep recently as his mind had always drifted back to her no matter much he tried to ignore her. He was also hung up on the idea of her crush that he had yet to find out. He was currently in class, where the class representative was deciding what the class would do for the upcoming Golden Week cultural festival.

"Anyone have any ideas?" He asked, no one answered causing the class rep to sigh, "C'mon everyone...we have to pick something or else our class will be on cleaning duty for the rest of the festival..." He said, hoping it would motivate them for some ideas.

"What are the other classes doing?" A student asked.

"Hm...well..." The class rep trailed off and looked at the notebook in his hand, "Class 1-1 is doing a café, typical..." He muttered, "Class 1-2 is doing fortune telling, Class 1-3 is doing a hunted house theme," He listed, "Classes 2-1 and 2-2 are having a collaborative costume cafe, and Class 2-3 and 2-4 are putting on a play." Hearing Ayano's class, Tsukishima's mood worsened as he continued to gaze out the window, blocking out the rest of the conversation. Soon the bell rung, signaling that it was lunch. He stood up and was about to head out when he saw Ayano and Kazuya walk past his class.

"Kazuya-kun, are you going to participate in the stamp rally Kashi-senpai's class is hosting?" Ayano asked.

"Hm...I don't know yet..." Kazuya muttered.

"I'm thinking of participating, but you have to register with partners..." She said.

"Hm...partners, huh?" Kazuya said, "If you need one I'll be your partner."

"E-eh?! Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, isn't that what's best friends are for?" He smiled at her, Ayano's cheeks turned slightly pink before she smiled back at him.

"Okay!" As they two continued to where they were heading, Tsukishima held a scowl on his face, he didn't understand what was so good about that kid she's always with. When he thinks about the two were always together at school, along with Nishikawa and that black haired girl, kind of like him and Yamaguchi. He watched to two 2nd years as the two laughed before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

A few days later, the Golden week cultural festival had arrived. Everything and everyone seemed livelier than usual and Tsukishima seemed more annoyed than usual. His class had ended up doing a café, which he didn't mind (the boy can buy Strawberry Shortcakes for himself there), it was just that the people who had been buying the cakes were mostly couples. And just seeing them act all lovey dovey made his stomach churned so much that he couldn't even eat his shortcake in peace. He thought if he had put his headphones on, he would be able to ignore them. It worked...only for a while...it didn't help because he could still see the couples. He would have taken his glasses off so he wouldn't see them but he would then not see where his cake was either... He internally sighed and continued eating his cake until he heard his name.

"Tsukki!" "Tsukicchi~!" He looked up to see both Yamaguchi and Nishikawa, he cringed at both nicknames, even though Yamaguchi's nickname wasn't as gross as Nishikawa's, it was just as embarrassing.

"Tsukicchi~! You should come see Amacchi's class the girls look so cute in their costumes~!" Nishikawa cooed.

"No."

"Eh?" Nishikawa said, "B-but don't you want to see them?" He asked, Tsukishima scowled as the 3rd year was starting to get on his nerves.

"No."

"Eeh..." Nishikawa stared at the blonde 1st year before an idea popped in his mind, "Okay, I see how it is..." He started, "You're scared aren't you?"

"...What?" Tsukishima said, gazing back up at the nosy 3rd year.

"You heard me~! You're just a big ol' scaredy crow aren't you~?" He said, grinning at the blonde.

"What are talking about? I just don't wanna go that's all..." Tsukishima said, coolly.

"Lies~!" Nishikawa said, Tsukishima grumbled to himself and sat in his seat. Nishikawa smiled as he walked up to the blonde, Yamaguchi saw this and had a bad feeling in his gut, "Alright, since you're being a tsuntsun~!" Nishikawa then grabbed his headphones and dashed out the door, "Success!" He cried, making his escape through the halls.

"O-oi!" Tsukishima stood up and ran after the 3rd year student.

"Ah! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out and followed shortly behind.

* * *

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Tsukishima asked himself. He walked a bit further, trying to find Nishikawa, but somehow the blonde had lost him among the crowd. Tsukishima sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Shit..."

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun!" He heard Ayano's voice, he internally sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Hm, what is it, senpa-?!" When he opened his eyes, he froze instantly as he saw a girl dressed in a white, flowy, long sleeved silk dress with pink ribbons attached it. Long brown hair tied into a French braid. Tsukishima felt his instantly flush red at the sight of her.

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun! There you are!" She said.

"S-senpai?"He asked, still red.

"Eh? Tsukishima-kun! You're red! Are you alright?!" She asked.

"I-it's nothing!" He stuttered.

"Are you sure? You're awfully red!"

"I-I said it's nothing!" He said, "W-What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Ayano said, "It's my costume for my class's café, my class borrowed the dresses from the Theater club and a classmate of mine used some extensions for the hair," She said, "The theme for our cafe today was fantasy, so thus we had to wear stuff like this."

"Oh..." Was all he could say as he was still flustered. Nearby, a snickering Nishikawa listened in on the two's conversation behind the wall nearby.

"But, I think it's not really something amazing, all the other the other girls in my class look better," She said, sheepishly.

"...ute..." He muttered, feeling his cheeks burn. Ayano tilted her head, wondering what he said.

"Eh? I didn't hear that..." She said. Tsukishima frowned slightly as his cheeks flushed even redder (if that was even possible).

"I-I said you look cute..." He muttered. Ayano smiled at him sheepishly.

"Eh, really? That's really nice of you Tsukishima-kun," She said, "Tsukishima-kun, you should drop by our cafe sometime!" She quipped.

"No thanks..." He turned down.

"Eh, oh, alright then, I'm pretty sure you have to help your class too, am I right?" She said.

"No, it's not that..." He muttered, _You look too cute... _He thought, "I have to look for my headphones..." He said, which was partly true.

"Really? What happened to them?" She asked.

"Tch, that annoying, nickname giving, copper haired senpai ran off with them..." He said, clicking his tongue.

"Oh, Kashi-senpai? He ran into my class a few minutes before I saw you," Ayano said, making him look back at her.

"Eh? Where is he?!" He asked.

"I don't know for sure, he just came and dropped something off before running out..." She replied, "Oh, I think they were your headphones, Tsukishima-kun!" She said, remembering now. She then grabbed his hand, the notion made him jump slightly and blush a bit, and led him back to her class. Inside, the 2nd years were all dressed up and everything fantasy like. Ayano walked inside and into the back room. A few seconds later, she came back with headphones in her hands, "Is this it, Tsukishima-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks..." He muttered. Near by, Nishikawa was observing the two kouhais.

* * *

"There it is!" He whispered to himself, "Come on, Tsukicchi!" He said. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked in the corner of his eye and saw familiar black hair. In the corner was Eruna, dressed in a frilly dress with her hair down, "EH?! ERUCCHI?!" He exclaimed, but luckily no one heard him.

"Tch, why is I have to wear this thing?!" Eruna scowled, feeling uncomfortable in the dress she was in.

"It's part of theme..."Kazuya said, dressed up in all black and had a foam sword hanging behind him.

"Ugh...why do we even have to dress up, we're not even the ones serving..." She blanched. The older blonde shrugged as he took a seat. A loud clatter was resounded throughout the whole room. All eyes turned to see Nishinoya, frozen in his spot.

"Hm? Oi, Noya-san, what's wrong?" Tanaka asked, noticing that his friend was frozen.

"A-A-A-" The shorter 2nd year stuttered.

"Huh? What is?!" The shaved one asked.

"A-A GODDESS AS APPEARED!" His jaw dropped and proceeded to blush furiously upon seeing the dark haired girl. He immediately made his way to Eruna, grasping her hands. Since she was slightly taller than him, he looked up at, but the sparkling gleam in his eyes show that he wasn't caring about height at the moment.

"Eh?!" "Hah?!" Both Tanaka and Eruna said, staring at the shorter boy.

"Seems, like you've gotten yourself an admirer..." Kazuya snickered, Eruna blushed slightly and gave the blonde a glare.

"Sh-shut up!" She fumed.

"Goddess, please marry me!" Nishinoya comically proposed to her.

"EH?! M-MARRY?!" Eruna cried.

"It's love at first sight~!" Nishikawa gushed as he watched them,"Ah, children grow up so fast~!" Nishikawa cooed, wiping a tear from his eyes,"I'll have to make a note to observe them too..." He told himself.

"Oi! Ge-get off!" Eruna exclaimed as Nishinoya was hugging her by the waist while she was trying to kick him off of her.

"Goddess!"

"He's in too deep..." Kazuya said, though he had a cheeky grin on his face as Tanaka nodded beside him.

"Oi, what are you all doing?" Tsukishima asked, watching the whole scene before him play out.

"Oh, did something happen between Eruna-chan and Nishinoya-san?" Ayano asked, seeing how the short libero was clinging to her friend.

"Yeah, apparently Nishinoya proposed to her," Kazuya grinned. Tsukishima let out a small snicker at the thought of his small senpai proposing. It defiantly likely that he would do that.

"Really? How cute!" Ayano smiled, she was defiantly resembling a easy-going mother at the moment.

"Yeah, Noya-san, it's really cute~!" Tanaka joined in to tease his friend.

"Really, really cute~!" Kazuya added.

"Absolutely adorable, Nishinoya-san," Tsukishima snickered. The smaller boy blushed furiously from all the teasing and let go from hugging Eruna's waist and stood up.

"Oi! Ryuu! Tsukishima! Kazu! Sh-shut up!" He fumed, "Not in front of the goddess!" _Is he seriously going to call her Goddess the whole time? _The three boys thought, all grinning at the small libero.

"Oi, stop calling me that..." Eruna sighed, rubbing her head.

"Eh? Then how about Queen? Or Angel?" He asked.

"Ahaha! How about none?" She asked with a mock smile, "Just call me by name, no nicknames or anything..." She said.

"Yes!" He said, eyes sparkling, if you took a closer look, the boy represented a small love sick puppy wagging his tail. Eruna sighed as she went into the backroom with Nishinoya following her.

"Ah, young love~!" Nishikawa cooed as he leaned on Kazuya's shoulder.

"Get off!" The older blonde said, slapping the copper haired 3rd year.

"SO CRUEL!"

* * *

**Haha, I felt the need to add some slight Noya/OC moment, I have a story line planned for the two. I think I'l add more moments like this so I can slowly introduce them when I do their own stories later on. For Ayano's dress, I imagined it to be something like Misaki's dress in the last episode of Kaichou wa Maid-sama, hope you all like this chapter. I still feel like I made them OOC though...**


End file.
